


(Cover) Infinity by EpicLoVe111

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: 10 years since Lilly died and Logan goes to visit her grave. Will a talk with Lilly make him realize how much he needs Veronica? Veronica has returned home because of her dad's illness. She needs Logan now more than ever. Will she open her heart? First couple chapters are AU. Rated T for now, maybe M later. LoVe story with some MaDi thrown in. (ff.net story)





	(Cover) Infinity by EpicLoVe111

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/299778) by EpicLoVe111. 




End file.
